Divine Fun of Two Friends
Haruo/Mareado Residience, Morning What was love? Love was the thing that formed inbetween two people... two innocents. A simple thought of being together grows. Is it so wrong to think such? Nay. "Shut up!" 'a form of a shadowy woman engraved itself onto the muddled and foggy scene. Not much detail to her grace, only the notice was she was tall, and she had long peach hair. A simple skirt and shirt being worn, possibly a kimino of some sort. Her yell directed towards her husband. A man also covered in shadows, no detail added... '"I won't give up this child!" 'the woman screamed to her apparent husband. '"You don't have a choice. She cries... non-stop. None of the other 4th Division can help. She's stuck like this... even the slightest yell or noise, and she cries." 'The woman stood silent for a moment, her mouth openeing, but no sound coming forward... for it wasn't remembered. The child in question was in a cradle beside the yelling couple, wailing as the two continued to fight... it was a baby Adalina. '"But... I don't want to put her up for adoption... I don't want her to leave." 'the wife continued... but the husband would triumph. '"She'll never be able to live a life in the Gotei 13. She'll never be able to live a normal life at all..." "No one will adopt her..." 'The wife uttered nothing more, but her frame seemed to shake. More words unheard. Soon after, the man grabbed hold of his child, and took her out of the home... The mother stood crying at the door way as the husband took the baby to the Human World... '"I'm so sorry...!" 'wailing tears fell from the woman's face. Adalina Mareado sat up in a shock from her bed. Tears already in her eyes, and presperation dripping all over. Bandages over her form, she hissed at the pain. Where was Mitsune? She was scared, and she had the nightmare for the third night in a row... why? Mitsune Haruo was, expectedly, asleep beside her friend. She made a slight face as Adalina sat up in the bed, but it wouldn't be enough to wake her just yet. One of her arms was still snuggly wrapped around Adalina's waist, even while she slept, though her quick movement had caused it to come loose. Slowly, the girl began to stir, but if Adalina wanted to return to sleep, it wouldn't be very hard to convince Mitsune to do so also. Adalina gazed around, quickly finding Mitsune. Laying her form back down, she didn't want to leave bed just yet... but she did want to stay awake. Any more nightmares, and she might scream... "Hey Mitsu..." she wanted her best-friend to wake up. "You awake...?" "Nnnn... I am ''now." The girl growled. Sleep was good! Adalina should sleep more! And let Mitsune sleep more! Why did she want to be awake, when she could be sleeping?! It made no sense. "But, why don't we change that..?" Slowly, Mitsune began pulling Adalina towards her in a tight hug. She could make Adalina go to sleep, couldn't she..? It had worked last time... Absorbed in the hug. She let out a content sigh... "I guess..." "I was wanting to play with you some today. Maybe at a carnival or something... but okay, we can sleep first." Soon, she closed her eyes, and relaxed once more. Tristeza Desgaste soon awoke in the bed. Her arms wrapped arou-... What tha? ''her eyes opening, she saw the face of the Arrancar dog, spazzing from the closeness to the strange animal, and lack of Bailarin lead her to spiraling off the bed, tangled in the covers, hitting her head soon after, she formed a light-bump under the Hierro. ''Ugghhh... blasted dog... Bailarin herself stood in the Kitchen, preparing a breakfast meal for the group. After all, she was the house-wife, and Nori needed to eat... so did Adalina. Gosh... she had alot more to handle. "Good morning." The greating was courtesy of one Nori Haruo, who, creepily, had crept up behind her worried figure and stared at her for several minutes before saying anything. He was standing!... Leaning, against the counter, a crutch tucked under the arm opposite the wound. That arm was still rather weak too... "Let me help you." He ordered quietly. Nobody else, to his knowledge, was awake yet, and it wasn't right for Bailarin to have to cook it all on her own! He could still do things..! Like hold stuff, and stuff!! Nori was sick of laying around! He wanted to be useful again! Bailarin nearly shook as her body flinched. Almost dropping an egg carton. "Whoa!" "Careful there... scared me." "And I'll cook. It's my place to do so, and you need to go rest, so wait in the living room or dining room, kay?" She doubted this would work, but she had one alternate option. "... No..?" Nori replied sullenly. She didn't have to say it like he was useless. He wasn't useless. Nori wanted to help. Why wouldn't she let him help? "Alright then... help me with the items. When I need them handed to me, just do that. Okay?" Bailarin added momentarily, she allowed him to help. He shouldn't push it much further. This was her career! She was a house-wife for pete's sake! "... I'm annoying you, aren't I..?" He asked silently, barely audible enough for Bailarin to hear. "I'm sorry, Bailarin... I didn't mean to..! I just wanted to help, because I've been so useless lately... And I'm still useless... I'm sorry..." Very slowly, Nori began to turn and walk away. Would this work..? He really wanted to help her, and while he didn't normally like to use things like this, sometimes it seemed to be necessary... "Ummm..." her will power was breaking. Great... it had broke. She couldn't stand up to the guilt! "No, your not!" "If you want to help... then you can, alright? Help me with what you want, then we can both get started on the meal." Bailarin offered a smile, "Okie?" "He can help..." Tereya's voice, chiding in nature, spoke to Bailarin. "...by getting his rest. All you are gonna do, Princess, is just fuck yourself up even more by up and running like there's nothing wrong." Her eyes were squinting, sort of in the way that a mother would look at her child when they were in the process of doing something wrong... which Nori probably was, at the moment. Nori's eyes widened. Flinching under the look, he lowered his head so he wouldn't have to look his wife in the eye. "B-But... I want to help with the cooking..." He mumbled earnestly. Shifting his weight slightly, he was able to make it look like he could support himself...! Even if he really couldn't. Besides, it wasn't like she could make him rest. Tereya was not one to buy such a look. "Oh... so now you want to help with cooking?" She asked, smirking a little. "Weren't so eager when you weren't fucked up..." She folded her arms across her chest. "We'll handle the coooking. You don't need to do anything but re-cuperate. Now go on, shoo!" "Shut up, don't tell me what to do." Nori was starting to get irritated as well. "I get it, so since I didn't help with anything before, when I want to help with something, I'm not allowed to, huh!? Why don't you go and rest; I only got injured like this because of you anyway. Fucking shoo... bitch..." He wanted to help? Ok, then. Placing her hands into her pockets, Tereya decided to test him out. Abruptly, she raised her leg and kicked that crutch from underneath him so that he couldn't support himself. If he managed to do so without the extra help... then it was fine with her. But, if he fell, he would just be proving her right all along. Sure, it was a cruel movement, but the guy was being a bit unappreciative of their work! His body seemed to move with the crutch; as it fell to the floor, so did he, and soon Nori was reduced to nothing more than a helpless heap of flesh and bone on the floor. Tereya didn't have to be such an asshole... He wasn't going to rest, just because she did this. She could pick him up and carry him somewhere to sit, but he was just going to get up again and bug them some more. Maybe he'd ruin whatever they were cooking. They would find that Nori was more than capable of making their lives miserable. Bailarin almost wanted to help Nori up, but she didn't want to interfere inbetween the couple... what was she to do? Situations like these gave her headaches. "Nori... you should have acted better, then that wouldn't have happened..." noticing the food sizzling on the pan upon the stove, she immediately removed it and began to spice it up with pepper and the like, then stirring once more with a small spoon. Tristeza had since then placed herself on the couch, resting on her back, with legs propped over the edge. Barefeet, she only wore basic pj's at the moment, not caring to realy dress fully. "Get up." Tereya said calmly, looking the fallen man over. "If you're really in a condition to help, you'd be in a condition to stand without your crutches." She tilted her head to the side, waiting patiently for him to arise... or maybe it was just to get him to see his own plight. She certainly wasn't one to do the same things again because someone wanted to be stupid. "Well? Todaaaaayyyy...." Slowly, and with aid from the many knobs on the cubborns and handholds on the drawers, Nori was able to pull himself up into a standing position, and prop himself there by keeping both of his palms on the countertop. Did this count..? "S-see... I can... I can do it!..." Tereya simply scoffed. "All right, then. Now take yourself off of the counter-top." She challenged further. Nori frowned. "Why don't you take yourself off the countertop. Yeah, why don't you think about that?" Maybe the sheer stupidity of the statement would deter her. Either way, he wasn't letting go. Part of him wished she would just pick him up and carry him somewhere already, and get it over with. This was gettng boring. Such a stupid question didn't need an answer. Without warning, Tereya grabbed him by the arm and yanked him off of the counter to drag him to stand with her. However, she still retained that casual, bored look she always wore. To her, this was practically normal procedure. If the guy had to support himself on something, he was still in no condition to help with anything. As soon as she had him where she wanted him, she let go, though she didn't allow herself to move just yet. And, as she probably expected, both of his hands immediately whipped out to cling to her as he buried his head on her shoulder. Tereya shouldn't get so excited about it. He was just using his chin to prop himself up. "Don't drop me." He ordered briskly. She could bring him to where she wanted to and drop him off. She didn't need to make him fall again! Adalina soon awoke again. The sleep had been enjoyed, and now Mitsune had to as well! "Wake up... I want to go play some, pwweeaaaasseee..." she let her eyes drift to the arm around her, blushing with a bad timing, probably when Mitsune would open here eyes. "Let's go umm.... ask if we can go to the carnival." Tereya grinned. "Glad to see we've got some establishment." She commented, deciding to leave the crutches there for a moment. After all, he was resting! Wasn't like he was going to need them soon. Lowering herself, she picked Nori up gently, bridal style in her arms. "If you're a good boy, then I just might be kind enough to give you company." It wasn't long before she had reached the couch once again in order to set him down. However, a distance in front of him was a large piano, having been mood during Tereya's own help. It was the standardized piano of many musicians, though it looked rather old. She had been slick enough to slip into the Human World and steal it right from their noses (thanks to her superhuman abilities). The cops had never caught up with her. She felt in a mood to try her hand at what had been part of her old life... or at least, bring a glimpse of it back. Immediately, they were both transported to the couch, with Mitsune still sleeping. She curled up into a ball on Tristeza's lap and began to nap there, hoping that the woman wouldn't mind. If Adalina wanted to ask, she could do it herself.. Mitsune was tired..! Nori stared dreamily up at Tereya. For some reason, whenever she carried him like that, he always felt happier. Maybe because it was so comfortable, and her rack was right in front of his face? Regardless, when he was set down, Nori began to snuggle up to Tristeza, whether she liked it or not. She hadn't retaliated from the butt-smacking, and this was his way of showing her he liked her! So, Tristeza should hug him and ask him to go out with her. Simple, wasn't it? Tristeza watched immediately as he got closer to her. Somewhat of a twitch in her eye, she shook her head. "No. No snuggling..." "And you, off of me." acting as if he were a dog, she spoke with firm disciplene. Bailarin kept on cooking, now that the kitchen was free. "Nori, if you want to help, take the kids out..." Adalina's ears perked, "How about the carnival?!" Tristeza nodded, "That sounds fine." "Grab some food if your out, or whatever." "So go to the carvinal and play." Tristeza finished her wording. "You can't just let them go off on their own like that..." Nori sighed. He wanted to keep snuggling into her, and he hoped the pleading look he was giving her would make her cave. Why would she act like she wanted him one day, but now, hate him completely? It didn't make any sense... "Yeah..." Tereya remarked, grinning a little as she flexed out her fingers. Moving herself over, she decided to sit down and open up the protector to reveal the keys. "Who knows what kind of people'd want to get their hands on kids so young!" She played a few keys, just to make sure she was on tune with the song she was about to play. Nori's head perked up the moment she struck those keys. "Since when do you know how to play the fucking piano?" He asked inquisitively, and though he had used a curse, it was meant to emphasize surprise, not hostility. Was she going to sing a song..? Maybe he should convince her to stop smoking, then... Tereya didn't need to ruin her lungs. "Tch.... since I was little?" The woman retorted, placing her hands in the correct spots. "You gotta pay more attention, Princess." Immediately after that, she set herself to playing. Her fingers immediately danced along the keys in the opening, a bit modified from the actual song she was playing. Most of the parts in it also had a guitar, so she had to improvise. "He left a card and a bar of soap, and a scrubbing brush next to a note, that said use these..." Her voice was rather melodic, and compared to the tone she used conversational-wise, was surprisingly light-hearted. "Down to your bones..." She actually was in good rhythm, keeping the tune as well as the pace to an excellent level. She had only her mother to thank for this... "And before I knew, I had shiny skin, and I felt easy being clean like him, I felt that this one... knew better than I do..." Tristeza just sat there and read her book, uncaring to what was going on around her. "Ugh..." The fact that the piano started blaring, and the other fact that Nori wouldn't stop pestering her was the other. She was just about ready to go get dressed and go for a walk of her own. Or maybe drag Bailarin back to the bed-room and have some more fun. That was always a great way to forget everyone else for the moment. Adalina sat listening to the music. Her eyes perking somewhat. She still wanted to go. Bailarin kept up her cooking, unknowingly swaying somewhat to the tempo of the song. Steadily, Nori shifted his weight off of Tristeza and onto the back of the couch, utterly absorbed in the song. Tereya had such a wonderful singing voice... Why didn't she use it more often..? And she could play piano, and probably some other instruments as well, considering her obvious talent for it... Nori had such a wonderful wife~. And she was hot, too. That was always good. Mitsune smiled slightly in her sleep, maybe snuggling into Tristeza's lap a tiny bit more. '''A triangle trying to squeeze through a circle..." Her face was surprisingly at ease as she sang, her eyes occasionally lowering to the keyboard to see if she lost her fingering or not. "He tried to cut me so I'd fit..." She took in a deep breath in order to sing the chorus. "Now doesn't that sound familiar?" Now doesn't that hit so close to home? Now doesn't that make you shiver? The way things could've gone... Now doesn't that feel peculiar? When everyone wants a little more, So that I do remember, To never go that far, could you leave me with a scar?" She continued to play the song to the end, retaining its rhythm even through the second verse and pre-third verse. Then, in almost 3 minutes, she had finished it - "Scar" by artist Missy Higgins. Afterwhich, she promptly shut the key protector and dusted off her eyes, once again placing that casually bored look onto her face as if nothing happened. As cheesey as it was, Nori began to clap. And, just in case she didn't get the picture, he nudge both Adalina and Tristeza in the ribs so they would clap too. Tereya was terrific! She was such a wonderful artist, and Nori wanted to do something for her for playing for him... "Tereya!" He called, motioning towards himself. "Come here, sit with us." There was barely enough room on the couch for another person, but that was fine... He could sit on his wife's lap! Tereya managed to cock an eyebrow, but since she was going to do so anyway, walked over towards the couch in order to join the rest of the potatoes. However, she couldn't find much room to sit... "Oh, don't I feel honored." She remarked jokingly. Tristeza nodded, "Yeah yeah... don't let it make your head grow to big." the fact Mitsune was sleeping on her lap didn't phase her anymore. Plus, it was just like a small cover, just alive and self-aware. Adalina sat there quiet, Mitsune was asleep and the parents already said no in their own way to the fair. She really didn't know if they could go. Deciding to slink off, she moved over to the kitchen with her mother, sitting at the table, laying her head on it's hard surface, shin laying there, arms surronding her face. Bailarin was almost done cooking. As he watched Adalina walk sulkingly towards the table, Nori was reminded of what she had asked before Tereya stole the spotlight. Pulling his wife down (or, more like begging, since he couldn't actually force her to the couch), he leaned his head on her shoulder, kissed her sweetly on the neck, then whispered in her ear. "Adalina wanted to the carnival with Mitsune... Could I take her..?" "What do you mean, you...?" That was when Tereya quirked an eyebrow. She used her hands to gently grasp Nori's own around her waist to keep them there for a moment "Can't take me along with you...?" Her tone was rather alluring, even though it was meant to be a bit poutish. Besides, she herself hadn't gone to a carnival of all places... and Nori was actually going to go to such a thing? It was something she had to see! This made Nori's face slightly red, but he was able to keep from stuttering. "I... I just didn't think you'd want to go... Carnivals don't really seem like your thing..." For some reason, Nori wanted to pull his hands from around her waist. While they were like that, he wouldn't be able to move away if she tried anything! "Yeah, well, anything's better than staying cooped up in here with nothin' to do..." The female Haruo pressured, resting her head against his a little. "Besides, I've never really been to one of those before, and I'm a little curious..." The man broke easily. "Y-you could come, if you want to.. I don't mind..." He mumbled quietly, almost burning up from her head resting on his. His face was bright red, now. It excited him that she could still make him that nervous. Slowly, his face tilted slightly towards Tereya's. He was expecting a kiss to end the tease... Good thing he didn't have a wife who didn't overdo it. Deciding the torture was over, Tereya captured his lips within her own naturally for a rather passionate kiss, but made sure to make it brief. She didn't want to give Nori any ideas; they were just about to eat dinner! Bailarin looked towards them all. "Time to eat!" Placing the food and platters/silverware on the table for them all to eat on and with. Tristeza immediately got up, patting Mitsune on the head, whispering, "Time to eat." she stated as she placed Mitsune on the floor for good measure. She would make sure to get in there quickly, she knew that Bailarin didn't like to keep food if no one ate it when she cooked it. Adalina would be happy as Tereya and Nori's aid. The dazed look on Nori's face didn't last very long. As soon as he heard the food was ready, he gripped his wife's shoulder, signaling for her to help him to the table. It was her fault, after all. She was the one who had gotten rid of his crutches. Mitsune kogeru'd to her seat at the table, her hair still partially obscuring her face. She was ready to eat now. And, before anyone else could, she piled the majority of the bacon onto her plate. Meat was good! Mitsune was a growing girl! Tereya'd get his crutches right after she delivered the guy to the table. Carefully, she got of him, bent over, and wrapped an arm around his waist. Allowing his other arm to wrap around her shoulders, she managed to get him off of his feet and walk in the direction of the table. She wouldn't mind carrying him a bit more... who else would get the little Princess out of trouble time and time again? Certainly not any one else! She approached the table... ...and saw the rather large amount of bacon overwhelming anything else on Mitsune's plate. A vein slightly bulged in a comical manner on her left cheek. "You'd better eat all of that..." She murmured, turning on her heel a little and setting Nori down in his own respective seat. As soon as she did so, the little puppy (poor forgotten thing) had made its appearance once again, obviously because of the scent of food. It wanted some, too! Mitsune glared up at her mother. "No, I just put it on my plate because I'm holding it for someone else. Of course I'm going to eat it all, you fucktard." Glancing down at the dog, Mitsune smiled slightly at it. She'd share some of her food with it! And then it'd be happy, and forgive Mitsune for neglecting it! That was how things worked! Nori kissed his wife on the cheek as she set him down. This was nice~! She was carrying him around everywhere, and it made him feel so... Loved? Cared for? Submissive? Any of those would do. "I love you, honey..." He hummed, while piling a small amount of food onto his plate. He didn't really feel like eating much... Adalina immediately took her place closer to Mitsune, eating her food quickly while Bailarin and Tristeza started to as well, food already on theirs and prepared. Tristeza mumbled, "Mmm... good, this is why your the house-wife, and I'm not." "Everything that needs cooked, is either an unholy black... or tastes like I poured a salt-mine on it." Bailarin snickered at her wife's half-compliment half-joke. "Now what in the hell is a salt-mine?" Tereya asked skeptically, choosing her seat beside Nori and beginning to eat her food. "Does it go--" She raised her hands up to emphasize a small explosion. "--kaboom--, when you take a bite?" It was a lame joke, but meh. She wasn't really aiming to get laughs anyway. Bailarin tried not to snicker, Tereya's awkard attempt at humor was intresting at the least. "You'd think so. I can't believe I trusted her to make supper once. It will 'never '''happen again." "I thought my mouth was either going to explode, or become a desert from how much salt was in that soup." Tristeza frowned, she didn't like being teased for trying to cook, she was supposed to be good at things like that, she was a freaking woman for pete's sake! "Heeey! I tried my best!" Adalina giggled. Nori ate his food quietly. As much as he'd like to make a joke about things again, it'd probably end with him getting beaten until he was half-dead and then being forced to clean up the mess they'd made of his body. He was in enough pain already. No reason to make it worse. Mitsune picked up a large piece of bacon and lobbed it at the dog, smiling. A moment after she did, she stabbed most of the bacon on her plate with her fork, and in a single motion, bit the heaping mount off the utensil and swallowed it in one gulp. Meat tasted good...! She wished she had some more... Now all she had to left to eat were these yucky eggs. Immediately, the dog reached out and caught the bacon skillfully with its mouth, falling to the ground on all fours gracefully. It chomped down eagerly, happy to get a taste of the meal... As Tereya was eating, she looked over at Mitsune with slight surprise. At least she wouldn't have to worry about ''that part... she hated food getting wasted, after all. Adalina smiled as she continued to eat. "Awww..." looking as the puppy nibbled at the food. Hopefully the carnival was soon, she was so ready! Tristeza smirked, "So who cooks, you or Nori?" motioning to the two. "Nami does." Nori responded, using Tereya's real name. He wanted to see how she'd react to it! The man didn't think that anyone but Nami herself would know who he was talking about when he said "Nami", so it was a fairly safe bet that he'd get a reaction. That immediately caused Tereya to stop, eyes widening for a moment as she registered the name. She raised an eyebrow, faintly scowling at the man (though it was in a thoughtful manner more than anything else). What exactly had possessed Nori to call her that? "Uh...who does?" She asked, almost daring him to repeat what he had said. Though, whether she was actually angry or not was difficult to tell... Nori looked away. He didn't need to see the look he was sure she was giving him. "Nami, does." He repeated. She could hit him if she wanted to; he wouldn't mind. As long as she didn't put him into a coma, or break anything, he'd be fine... If it bothered her, he'd keep using it, anyway. It'd serve her right for calling him Princess. "...tch." Oh, great. A pet name. She looked away as well, rolling her eyes and continuing to eat her food. "Thanks for calling me by my actual name, Princess..." She commented dryly. "Well..." Nori began, his eye twitching slightly as she called him his pet name. "Would you rather me call you Nami, or Tereya..? Tereya seems more like a pet name, to me..." Slowly, he took another bite of his food. He'd call her what she wanted him to call her. Tereya shrugged. "If you wanna really call me Nami, then go ahead. Not like I'm going to go bitchy on you for calling me by my actual name." She answered non-chalantly. "Oh, so what you did about five seconds ago can't be considered bitchy. Nyeh thanks for calling me by my real name prriiiiinceeeessss." He mocked, shooting a glare in her direction. Tereya kept her eyes averted innocently, smiling a little. "Oh, I donno what you're talking about." She replied, though her smile was a bit wider. "That wasn't bitchy, you were just being a pussy!" "N-no I wasn't...!" Now, Nori felt like he was being picked on. If he could've punched her in the face for her comment, he would have, but she'd wipe the floor with him in his injured state. In fact, even if he was uninjured, he probably wouldn't be able to do much damage. So, he'd have to sit here and take it..? "Suuuure you weren't." Tereya -- or rather, Nami -- continued to prod at him for amusement. It was also, however, that she set her fork down: she had finished eating. With that, the woman allowed herself to stand back up, push in her chair, and grab her plate. "When you're done with your plates, put 'em in the sink as usual..." She reminded, before walking off to place her own in. "Tch." Tristeza muttered, carrying her own plates to the sink, soon after, she headed to her room, probably to read a book or to relax, maybe sleep. As for Bailarin, she immediately began to clean the dishes, it was her only place and job, so that's what she usually did. Adalina soon sat up from the table and wandered into the living room, grabbing her sandals, and getting ready for the Carnival! Hopefully. "Hey, you." Nori poked his daughter, prodding her. She looked up, slightly startled, but nodded at him to show she was listening. "Go get Adalina, and tell her I'm getting Tereya, and when I get her, we'll leave for the carnival. Alright?" Mitsune nodded a second time, stood from the table, and walked lazily over to her friend. "Daddy says he's getting Crab-Mommy, and once she's done taking a shit, we can go." Nori stood too, grabbed his plate, and walked over to Bailarin, who was washing dishes. "U-Uhm... Here..." He mumbled, holding them out for her to take. He felt slightly guilty that she had to wash them all... When she had already cooked... Maybe he would help her? But then, there was what happened last time... Just placing them on the counter, he turned, and, balancing on his crutch, began to search for Tereya. A hand was gently placed on his shoulder. Tereya had appeared a few ways behind him, half-lidded eyes glancing over at him in a casual manner. "Lookin' for me?" She asked calmly, letting go of his shoulder and walking in front of him. Just in case he needed it, she pushed open the door that was the entrance of the kitchen in order for him to go through. "Gee, thanks... Because I don't know how to open a fucking door..." Nori grumbled. Still, he smiled at Tereya as he passed her, showing his respect. "Now, come on... I don't want to keep the girls waiting..." When Tereya came through the door, she would find he wasn't there. He'd used Kogeru! And now he was in the living room. Once again, Tereya rolled her eyes. "Like I wasn't expecting that..." She muttered, before she used a Shunpo to join right up with him. Adalina sat patiently with her body held close, sitting by the door in particular. "Ready to go!?" she yelled to the two, she was impatient, and sooooo ready! Bailarin had noticed Nori's ponder, and smiled, he was willing to help. That's what always made him attractive to her. Nori smiled apologetically at her. "Yes, we're ready, but I don't think we're going to be moving very fast..." He admitted. She was a smart girl; she would know what he meant. The small Kogeru he'd use to move him no more than twenty feet had already made him slightly drowsy. He doubted he'd be able to use a large-scale one without lapsing into a coma. Unless Tereya felt like carrying him all the way there, there was no way they'd be getting there very quickly. Mitsune had her eyes closed, and quickly hugged Adalina, snuggling into her shoulder. It was sleepy time again! She'd eaten, and now she wanted to nap. Maybe Adalina could carry her like Crab-Mommy carried Daddy!... That'd be nice... Adalina let Mitsune stay there. "Hey!" it seemed Mitsune's thought had worked. "Maybe I can carry Mitsu to the carnival like you did with Mr. Nori!" she added to Tereya, deciding to carry Mitsune. Luckily... she was smaller and lighter then she thought. Or it would have been a problem. Plus, she was her best-friend, she'd be nice and do it. "Let's go, go, go, go!" This caused Tereya to raise an eyebrow skeptically, looking over towards the two of them. Could she really carry her around like that? "Uh.... sure, go ahead..." She agreed half-heartedly, wanting to see if she could actually do so or not. Plus, it'd be a bit of a humorous sight to see one young girl carrying another around... Mitsune wouldn't mind. It'd give her more time to sleep while Adalina was carrying her! Coughing, Nori prodded his wife with his crutch. He wanted to be carried, too! Whenever she carried him bridal-style, his head always ended up right near her boobs, and it was great! Plus, he was lazy. It was a win-win! Nami would be able to carry him, wouldn't she? Tereya knew, thankfully, what he wanted. "Oh, fine.... I'll carry you too, Princess." She said mockingly. "But only because you can't walk on your own damn self!" "Why thank you, Nami! I'll make it up to you later. Provided you know how to be gentle." Nori hooked an arm around the back of her neck and waited for her to scoop his legs. He'd get some naptime, too! Take Me To The Carnival Adalina nodded, "Come on slow-pokes!" she motioned for them. Bailarin yelled from the kitchen, "Be careful you all, and have fun! And Tereya is in charge!" "Why do I have to-- Oh, forget it...." Sighing in aggravation, Tereya decided to skip the wait. Immediately, she leaned over, promptly picking up Nori bridal-style. "Puttin' me in charge..." She grumbled. "I don't even know where the fuck we're goin'..." She moved to follow behind the little ones. "We're going to a... carnival..? I think. Adalina knows. Just let her lead." Already, Nori was nuzzling his head into her arm. He'd be sleeping in a few moments; she could wake him up when they got there. "I could be in charge, if you want, but I'm slightly incapacitated at the moment..." Mitsune followed Nori's example, nuzzling into Adalina's arm. Adalina was strong! Mitsune was surprised she could carry Mitsune so easily! And she still smelled nice... Mitsune was sure that she'd enjoy herself today. "Mitsune wants to know where we're going..." She mumbled quietly. "Carnival, near the docks!" "Just 20 minutes from here if we walk!" Adalina stated chiperily, both to Mitsune and Tereya. "Good, someone knows where the hell they're going..." Tereya muttered. "Lead the way, kid." "Mmmph, Nami, why don't you make me a sandwich while we're walking..." Nori muttered, his eyes stilled closed. Mitsune giggled slightly. "Gee, I donno, Princess..." Tereya muttered sarcastically. "Could it be because I have my hands full with your cripplied ass? Or could it be because I'm gonna probably have my hands full baby-sitting you all? I just can't decide!" "Get me a beer, while you're at it..." "Oh my Go--" A nod was given, and Adalina walked through the open door, carrying Mitsu as she did so. The docks were actually visible from their home, and it wouldn't be very long. And then they could have fun. Looking in said direction she smiled. "There, now, let's move it!" Adalina acted very bossy for not being the boss. "Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" Tereya replied in a jokingly mocking manner, grinning immediately at the child's tone. She must've been learning from Tristeza or something! She continued to follow the little girl, hesitant at breaking off just yet... "So, what exactly do you want to do at the carnival?" Nori asked. She must have some sort of a plan, being so excited. Mitsune sighed softly in Adalina's arms. She was enjoying herself a lot~... Adalina smiled, "We can ride in the ferris-wheel, spinning rides, and play target games!" It didn't take long to reach the docks, and they were there. But by now... Adalina's arms were killing her. "Mitsu... can you walk now? My arms are tired..." she offered a face of exaggeration to show the effort. The Carnival was right there, and they could play and stuff! "Mitsune can walk..." The girl groaned, shifting her own weight in Adalina's hands so that she was right-side-up again. She stretched for a few moments first, then looked up with an extremely toothy grin. "Mitsune says let's play! Mitsune was to try the shooting gallery first! Mitsune wants to shoot things!" Nori, mimicking his daughter, shifted his own weight (though to a lesser degree), and made his wife drop him slowly on his own two feet. Unfortunately, he still had to cling to her to stand until she decided to hand him his crutches. He probably looked so pathetic... Nori hated it like this... An arm wrapping around his waist to support him, Tereya leaned her head in towards his in a gentle manner. "Oh, and before I forget..." She whispered, smiling gently. "Thanks for remembering." She feel she didn't need to tell him what it was that he remembered; after all, it had been only a few moments ago that he showed it. Then, she turned towards the children. "Hey! Don't stray too far! Trizzy and Bail's gonna have my head on a fucking pike if somethin' happened to ya!" Careful not to injure the guy too much, she moved to follow behind the children, crutches in her other arm. Adalina giggled at Tereya, even if they obeyed, how could she support Mr. Nori and catch them both? Evil genius that she was... "Let's go!" she smiled to Mitsu. "To the shooting gallery!" clapping her hands, the girl had a skip in her step. People from different directions coming with their own families/friends to the carnival. "Yeah!" Mitsune shot ahead of the girl, looking back at her parents. She smiled. The two would ditch them, and then go back to the house later. Maybe they would get in trouble. But how would they punish someone who could just teleport out of their room? Nori looked up, somewhat surprised that she was happy. He'd be calling her Nami from then on. "Nami... Why don't you just give me the crutches and chase after them? I'll catch up later, and it's not like I can't handle myself." He smiled warmly at his wife. The man wasn't a baby; she didn't need to watch after him, too. Nori began tugging at the crutches. "If you say so..." Making sure not to let him fall, Tereya handed him the crutches so she could stand up on her own. Then, when she was done, she took a few steps back. "See ya when I see ya, Princess!" After giving him one wave over the hand, she disappeared into the crowd to take off after the children. Despite what she said, she could easily keep track of them... at least, without having to watch over Nori. She'd hold him to his word... ...unless, of course, he decided to play "damsel in distress" once again... Without even bothering to walk after them, Nori used his crutches to guide himself to a nearby bench and sit down. Leaning his head back, he closed his eyes once again. Maybe healing naturally took a lot of energy..? If he used Gahou now, he'd probably have trouble breathing for the rest of his life, because of how fast it'd regenerate... This was horrible... He almost wanted to die again... As they reached the counter, Mitsune was upset to find out she wasn't tall enough to look over it. Frowning, she turned to Adalina. "Let Mitsune climb on your shoulders! Mitsune wants to shoot!" She shouted enthusiastically. She was awake now! She wanted to do things! Adalina nodded, placing herself to where Mitsu could sit on her shoulders. She then pulled the coins out of her pocket and placed them on the counter to pay for the shooting. "Let's see how good you do!" Ardiente sighed, her child was somewhere in this blasted carnival... she had lost track some while ago ordering some food. And then something caught her eye. Something familiar. Glancing to Nori's direction, she spotted him. Her own having a Gigai, she appeared in basic clothes, a t-shirt and tight jeans. Walking over to his direction... it was intresting. She hadn't seen another Hell-Hunter in ages... not since she and Bailarin broke up. Bad memories. Mitsune took to it immediately. The moment she was handed the BB Gun, she took aim at the sheet of paper, and.... Turned on the owner of the stand, aiming at him and firing every round the gun had in it at his face. The owner, ever unsuspecting, fell to the ground, wanting to pull the BBs out, but found it too painful to do so. Mitsune tried to look as innocent as possible. "Oops..." Nori didn't notice the familiar energy signature coming towards him... Sighing slightly, he smiled to himself. It looked like Tereya was right! All he did all day was eat, shit, and sleep. But that was alright. It was what he enjoyed doing. "No shit..." No sooner than she had said that had her mother said onto the scene, stopping right behind them. Curiously, she looked in the shopkeeper's direction, though it was more in a casual manner than anything. Calmly, she walked over towards the man and stooped down to his level. "And that's why you don't give guns out to children four and below..." She whispered, grinning as she reached down. "Now, this is gonna hurt like a motherfucker..." YANK! YANK! YANK! Adalina pouted, "Hey!" she still had Mitsu on her shoulders, and Tereya had just got in front of them, she couldn't see the targets! Ardiente on the other hand was with Nori. "Hi there... long time no see, Hell-Hunter." She took a place beside Nori, a simple motion, and she decided standing was wasteful at the moment. She needed her energy to go catch that blasted daughter of her's later. "I don't know what yer talkin' about, lady." Nori responded. He didn't reply to those words anymore, and he didn't recognize the voice of whoever was talking to him. Ever to lazy to open his eyes, Nori just sat there, planning on ignoring her. It'd work if she got the hint. Mitsune pouted. Crab-mommy was ruining her fun! Even as she listened to the muffled screams of the caretaker of the shooting gallery, she was hatching another plan to tick her off. Slowly, she lowered the gun and climbed off of Adalina's shoulders. "Let's go while Crab-mommy's busy! C'mon!" Adalina nodded, heading off to another direction, the ferris-wheel! "Let's ride on that!" Mitsu was the best, and they could keep this up all day. Ardiente frowned, "Hey, that's no way to treat an old friend." "After all... I never got to thank you for healing me, Nori Haruo." she actually wondered if he remembered her. "Good day, bitch." With that, Tereya plucked out the last one and stood back up, stepping over the man as she did so. She'd leave the guy to cry about all the little pecks that hit him in the face. Standing up straight, she could see Mitsune and Adalina run off again. They seemed fine... should she really be wasting her time looking over what they would be doing? Eh... she didn't know her way around, so she might as well follow the ones that did. She made her way out, making her way through the crowd after the two girls. In this manner, she didn't really have to be breathing on their necks, and still keep an eye on them. It'd give her some time to look around herself. Nori laughed slightly. He was talking to now. "Oh, you mean that time when I removed your left eye..?" He asked slowly. It was getting hard for him to form words without laughing. It was weird seeing someone you used to know, but didn't bother to keep in touch with. As they reached the Ferris Wheel's line, Mitsune was disappointed to see that there was a line. But that was okay! Looking towards the bottom, she spied a car that didn't have any people visible in it. Concentrating, she teleported them both inside, then let out a large exhale. "Mitsune can't wait until she gets to the top!" Adalina got in her caughter with her friend, now ready for the ride! Luckily, it was just starting, so they had a 15minute ride! As the ferris wheel went up, Batalla Serenata, the very daughter Ardiente was searching for was on the other seat of the ferris-wheel car. Her arms crossed, she glanced to the two. "Hn." These two looked so bubbly... and both of them smelled different. Ardiente grimaced at the annoying memory of her eye being gouged and then slowly healed. "Still smarts terrible when I get sand or anything small in there. Such 'awesome' healing powers you have." It was odd for her as well. Mitsune looked upward. So there was someone else in the car? "I'm sorry, miss, but I'll have to ask you to leave the car now!" She exclaimed happily, though her toothy grin gave off an air of hostility. She rose, and stood intimidatingly over the girl who was in the car with them, even though she was smaller. "So, get the fuck out before I throw you out the window!" Nori opened one eye. "So, why are you here, and in a gigai no less? And... how's Bailarin?" For the moment, he would pretend he hadn't met her or Tristeza. It was for Ardiente's sake. Ardiente scoffed, "I live here, and the Gigai is self-explanatory in a human world." Ardiente frowned, "Bailarin... I don't have a clue... I haven't seen her since..." the thought of the fight with Tristeza over Bailarin popped into her mind momentarily. "... it's been awhile." trully, Ardiente was still bitter about those events. Adalina watched nervously as Mitsu took charge, ready to kick the goth-girl out of the car. Batalla rolled her eyes. "Got a problem with me being here? I don't see your girlfriend over there objecting." Sure they were young... but this girl reeked of spiritual energy. She was older then she looked... and the factor that the girl was using a better vocabulary helped deduce she was smarter then her age. "You've got threeee seconds~! You know how to count to three, right? One..! Two...!" Mitsune was starting to count off. At three, she'd use Kogeru to bring the girl very, very high up, then return to the car, leaving her to fall. It would be her own fault. He sighed. "I see... Hmmm... So, what have you been up to?" Nori wasn't bothering to hide the fact that he was wounded, and he was quiet surprised that she hadn't asked about it. But that didn't matter. "Trying to keep up with that blasted daughter of mine. Too rowdy for her own good." Ardiente commented on her daughter's specific behaviour and her way of getting out of hand. Batalla smirked, "I wouldn't try that bite-size." "Plus... I think your scaring the your poor friend over there." the girl in question being Adalina, she was extremely nervouse, taking a safe spot directly behind Mitsune as if she could protect her. Which she could... Nori smiled warmly. "I have a daughter too! Maybe we could set up a play-date, or somethin'..." Slowly, Nori was becoming disinterested in the conversation. Ardiente was a lot more boring then he thought she would be. Maybe it was a good thing he didn't act on the slight crush he had for her... Now he had Tereya, after all... Mitsune grinned. "Three!" Poking the girl in the forehead, she used Kogeru to bring them both miles above the air, and for the moment that they were both still, she waved, then brought only herself back to the car. The girl could fall and die. Mitsune would just tell Adalina that she made a mistake and brought her to the wrong place, then got so frightened, that she used the movement technique again without bringing the girl. Batalla wasn't going to just die. Mitsune had underestimated her. She'd wait for them after until they exited... it'd be as shocker. Adalina looked around, "Where's... the girl?" she raised her brow, somewhat worried. "Mitsu?" she was definately nervous, she hated conflict. That much was evident. Ardiente frowned, "Heh. I doubt it... Batalla is quiet... well, she's not the best child." "And my wife, Calmante, she's trying her best to get along with her." Sighing, she rolled her shoulders, "That's what I get for sleeping with a shinigami." "Also... what happened to you?" she motioned to the injuries. "Oh, nothing, we just had a run-in with Bailarin's bro--..." Nori shut himself up before he said anything else. He could already imagine the conclusion she'd reach, Why would Bailarin's brother attack you; how would you know it's Bailarin's brother; do you know where Bailarin is; you're still friends with her, aren't you; I hate you leave me alone. He was almost sure that was how it would turn out. The girl shushed her friend. "Shhhh, Adalina... It's okay! The car's all ours now, look!... We're all alone... By ourselves, for a good fifteen minutes..." Suddenly, Mitsune hugged her friend, as she always did, and pulled Adalina's body towards her own, letting the girl's head rest right below her neck. Then, she began stroking her hair soothingly. "Bailarin's brother..." Too bad Nori was right. "I can guess you've both seen eachother alot since..." "She here?" raising her brow. "If not... where is she?" Ardiente was perparing to interrogate him lightly. Adalina nodded, "Alright... then..." she placed herself on the seat in the car, sitting directly next to Mitsu. "It's got a nice view..." "You... enjoying yourself?" she could trust Mitsune, she didn't think the other girl was hurt. "Of course Mitsune is, because Mitusne's with Adalina!" The girl cooed, though it was slightly loud. Adalina had left the hug?! Mitsune pulled her into one again. Maybe she would tell her now what she had told her that night... No... She'd tell her when they got to the top... A strange look was directed at her. "Hey, hey, none of your buisiness... I heard how you... uh... reacted to her finding someone else after you ditched her... It's your own fault, and I don't want you stirring up trouble, especially when she lives next do--.... Oh, fuck me." A hand raised to cover the obvious frustration Nori was experiencing. "Don't follow me home or look for my energy signature." Ardiente frowned, "I knew it. It's even sadder to see your both next-door. Thanks for the info." "And track... or follow you home? I can just as easily look up your name in the phone books or addresses under the name Haruo or Mareado." "As for that fight... I can't believe she had the gall to tell you my fight with that whore." Adalina stayed in the hug, and now the ferris-wheel reached the top. She wanted to say something, but she didn't know what! "Adalina..." Mitsune began. This was going to be harder than she predicted it would be. Nori facepalmed himself. "Oh, shut up, you. I still remember the first time we met, and you tried to seduce me, then beat me to a bloody pulp. The only reason we're even living together is because Tereya seemed so keen on it, and the kiddies really hit it off. And Tristeza isn't a whore. She's a bitch." Ardiente admitted, "It's only because I knew you had information." Tereya? ''"I'm assuming your married... to this Tereya... and both you and Bailarin have a kid? Ain't that just great." "Guess I'll be saying hi sooner then I thought." Ardiente sighed, "But... it's been years... I'm not wanting to cause a whole different war. But... I do plan on talking to them both." Adalina sat there, hand on her chin as she stared out of the car. ''Why isn't Mitsu saying anything...?